Battle for the MultiVerse
by BrenRome
Summary: When a young boy makes a wish to show how his favorite heroes rule, he gets more than he bargined for as they are now the multi-verse's only hope for survival!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is my latest story that's also a tribute to my favorite childhood heroes. Now, this is rated T, so don't expect to hear as much cursing as my recent stories have been (though if you're under-age, PLEASE don't read my other rated M stories, least I get sued,) but there will be words like 'Hell' used, but nothing major. Anyway, I own NOTHING. All these characters belong to their owners. I only own my OC characters. So with that said; enjoy.**

"Hey, Nerdatron!" A bully called to a little kid.

The kid who the bully was mocking was 10 years old, and had short brown hair, and jade-green eyes. The boy was also wearing a Transformers Optimus Prime T-Shirt, and had a look of terror on his face.

"Here comes the fudge!" The bully continued, pushing the young boy down onto the ground and face-first into a pile of dog poop.

The other bullies laughed, until suddenly, one started grabbing his butt in pain. The leader turned around, and was met with a female shoe to his groin. The bullies now took notice of the curly-haired girl now standing in front of them. Her hair was redish-golden, and her eyes were flaming red. She wore a Supergirl logo T-Shirt and looked distasteful with them to say the least.

"All right, big-guy!" She said, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size before I REALLY break something."

The bullies ran away and she turned her attention to the boy on the ground.

The boy was named Levi Bools, he had just moved into Samitown just a few days ago. Levi's parents were accountants, and so they worked long hours, leaving less time for them to hang with him. Therefore, Levi found his family in the world of fiction. Specifically, the worlds of _Transformers_, _Captain America_, _Toy Story_, and _Harry Potter_. But there were somethings that he liked that really did exist in his world. One of those things was the girl standing right before her.

She was Carlie Tamps. She was the most popular girl in Levi's new school. Not only was she so attractive, but she also knew karate pretty well. Levi had tried to talk to her before, but due to his shyness and the bullies at his new school, he couldn't get any words out to her before. Yet, here she was.

"You okay, Levi?" Carlie asked.

"Yeah," Levi said, getting up with her help, "Thanks, but...why did you do this?"

"I don't like seeing kids being picked on," Carlie explained, taking out a napkin and wiping Levi's face "Least of all young kids who can't defend themselves."

Once she had completely cleaned Levi's face, she continued.

"So somebody told me you were into comics," She said, "Wanna stop by the local shop on the way back home? My treat.

...

"I didn't know you read comics." Levi stated, as they both read their comics while sitting on the bench outside the shop, waiting for the bus to take them home.

"I only read Supergirl and the new _Star Trek _series." Carlie answered.

"You're going to see the new Cap movie?" Levi asked.

"I might," Carlie shrugged, "Chris Evans seems to be doing good."

"Yeah." Levi said, sucking all his emotions up to get the next few words out, "Hey...if you're not doing anything then...do you wanna...go see it?"

"Sure." She smiled, as the bus pulled up and she put the comics down.

"Well," She said, "That's my ride. See ya!"

Levi watched as Carlie entered the bus, and then observed it going away until it was out of sight.

...

That night, after dinner and a bath, Levi was about to go to sleep when he noticed something outside his window.

Looking outside of there, he saw a shooting star in the sky. Shrugging to himself, Levi decided to make a wish on it.

_I wish that all of my favorite heroes and Carlie's could be here in this world, _Levi said to himself mentally, _I wish that they could all come together and show everyone why they are so truly awesome._

With that, Levi's mom came in and kissed her son good night, tucking him in bed and turning the lights off.

...

But meanwhile, just outside the Earth's atmosphere, in between the moon and Earth, something was happening. A giant sphere of unknown power appeared. It was completely made of an unknown florescent bubbling energy, and in the center of the core, was a bright golden ball. In the center was a figure, shrouded completely in black, crouched inside the golden ball.

The figure had been listening to Levi's prayers and could find this task to be almost easy to accomplish.

"Well," The figure said, softly to no one in particular, "If it's what the boy wants, it's what the boy gets."

With that, the figure concentrated and the golden ball expanded, filling the florescent bubbling energy.

...

At this moment, Levi woke up and found something really REALLY wrong. He was in his clothes from that morning, and he was no longer in bed. He was in a stadium.

Looking up, Levi gasped. Above the stadium, he could see Earth from there. But he was breathing properly! How the hell was that possible?

"LEVI!" A familiar voice called.

Levi turned and was suddenly embraced by Carlie, who then pulled away. Levi then noticed that they were not alone, as the stadium was filled with all sorts of kids around.

"What the hell's happening?" Carlie asked, "One minute I was sleeping in bed, the next second I'm here!"

"I have NO idea what's going on myself!" Levi admitted, "But it doesn't look good!"

That's when a booming voice filled the stadium, causing everyone to clasp their ears with their hands.

"ATTENTION, CHILDREN OF THE PLANET EARTH!" The voice boomed, "I AM A POWERFUL ENTITY KNOWN AS THE ALL-MASTER. THE REASON YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE IS BECAUSE ONE OF YOUR OWN HAS WISHED FOR YOU TO WITNESS A BATTLE I HAVE FOUND COULD BE DONE AND PROVE TO BE MOST INTRIGUING. THE RULES ARE AS FOLLOWED; SEVEN OF YOUR SO-CALLED 'FICTIONAL HEROES' WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE HERE ON THIS PLANET, AND WILL FIGHT EACH OF THEIR RESPECTED NEMESISES EITHER IN TEAMS OR ALONE AS I SEE FIT. SHOULD THE HEROES FALL, YOUR WORLD, AND THEIRS WILL BE UTTERLY DESTROYED, AND YOU SHALL REMAIN HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES WHILE THEY SUFFER FOR FAILURE AND THEIR ENEMIES LEAVE WITH RAW POWER FAR BEYOND ANYTHING YOU CAN COMPREHEND!"

With that, a lightning bolt struck in the middle of the arena, and Levi could make out the shilouets of the figures he was more than familiar with.

"Oh. My. God." Levi whispered.

"Buzz!" Woody cried, coughing loudly, "BUZZ ARE YOU HERE?"

"Okay, Woody!" Buzz said, as the children saw the two heroes of PIXAR's greatest films in real life before them, "The only question is..."

"WHERE AM I?" A female voice asked, grabbing Woody by the neck at supersonic speed and slamming him into a wall.

When they stopped, Woody could see it was a teenage girl with long, blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt, red cape, red skirt, and red boots and gloves as her only clothing. Woody also noticed there was an irregular pentagon on the chest of the woman's shirt that was yellow with red outlinings and had an 'S' in the center.

"Where am I?" The woman repeated, angirly, "I was helping Kal-El fix a dam when all of the sudden I found myself transported here! Now tell me where the hell I am!"

"Hey!" A voice called.

Supergirl turned just in time to see a shield before it knocked her back, and the shield returned to it's owner almost like a Frisbee. The shield was circular and had red and white circles that went inwards where the shield was completely blue with a star in it. The man who threw the shield had a blue army helmet with an 'A' on it and wore a blue and white bullet-proof costume. There was a star on the centerpiece there, and there were also two red supporters that went down around the man's shoulders. He also had red gloves and boots on.

"Can anybody explain where I am?" Steve Rogers asked, "One minute I was fighting the Red Skull on a plane over Iceland, the next I'm here. Wherever it is!"

"Oh...man..." A new voice groaned, as everybody looked to see who it was.

The new voice was a teenager around 17, with short, curly red hair. He wore black jeans, and a yellow shirt which had an upwards arrow on there, which had a black exploding star in the center of the triangle.

"Did anybody get the number of that ship I passed by?" James T Kirk asked, groggily, "I remember racing with Spock across ships, and then I somehow landed on a planet that just appeared right in front of me."

"Bloody Hell!" A British voice called belonging to a teen dressed in a gray jacket and blue shorts, who had a lightning bolt scar across his forehead and had glasses, "What happened now? I finally defeated Lord Voldemort just like the prophecy foretold, and now I find myself here."

Then there was a loud 'THUD' noise, and the heroes turned, to see their last member. It was a very large red and blue robot which looked like it was actually made out of a truck.

"Greeting humans," The Robot introduced, one the others had time to let it sink in, "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobot Transformer forces tasked with protecting human life from the villainous Decepticon Transformer units. Does anybody know how or why I was brought here."

"ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME," The voice boomed as the heroes looked up, "MY NAME IS THE ALL-MASTER. YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TOGETHER FOR BEING THE MOST INTRIGUING INDIVIDUALS OF THE MULTI-VERSE. YOU WILL NOW DO BATTLE WITH VILLIANS FROM YOUR WORLDS IN HOWEVER I SEE FIT. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN NOT ONLY THE LOSS OF YOUR HOMEWORLDS, BUT THE HOMEWORLD OF THE CHILDREN WHO ARE NOW HERE. WITH THAT SAID; GUARDS! TAKE THEM TO THEIR CELLS!"

Suddenly, Six human sized robots and one Optimus-Sized robot appeared carrying electric spears. Woody and Buzz were taken first, followed by Cap. Optimus tried to retaliate with Harry, and Kirk but the three were soon overpowered as their attacks had no effect on the robots.

"HEY!" Supergirl said, smacking the robot that tried to grab her shoulders, "You CAN'T do this to us! In case you forgotten, I may not be a magician or a giant robot, but I'm still a Kryptonian. I still have a sun no different from my worlds! So you can't beat me..."

Suddenly, the robot turned green as Supergirl suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain.

"UNLESS, OF COURSE, KARA ZOR-EL," The voice boomed, "THAT I HAD SAMPLES OF KRYPTONITE AVAILABLE. AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS I DO."

With that, the robot slugged Supergirl with one punch and then dragged her away.

"IN THE MEANTIME," The voice boomed, "YOU ARE ALL FREE TO WANDER ABOUT THIS STADIUM UNTIL ROUND ONE OF THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS. AT THAT TIME, YOU WILL ALL BE REQUIRED TO MEET BACK HERE TO VIEW THE FIRST IN THE BATTLE FOR YOUR WORLD...AND THEIRS."

...

While Optimums was placed in his own cell, Kirk, Buzz, Woody, Captain America, Harry, and Supergirl were placed in an adjacent single cell that featured a red-sun generator meaning Supergirl could not activate her powers.

"It's no use!" Optimus called, as he failed once again to break the wall, "Nothing seems to break this."

"I dunno," Woody said, eying Kara, "I think blondie over here could've broken through considering how she almost crushed my plastic windpipe."

"What?" Kara demanded, standing up from the hammock she was sitting on, "I oughta melt you for that..."

"ENOUGH!" Captain America yelled, silencing everyone.

He eyed them all before continuing.

"Look," He said, "We don't have to like each other. But right now, we have to work together. This...'All Master,' guy sounded pretty powerful as he claimed to be. If he is, he could obliterate ALL of our home worlds with but a single thought."

He took another moment to view his current comrades before continuing.

"So right now, we have to work together." He said, "And I think the best way to start is to introduce each other. Optimus, you already explained your part, so I'll start now. My name is Steve Rogers, but my world has come to know me better as Captain America. I was born in Brooklyn a long time ago. When I came of age to be a man, I learned that the Japanese had bombed Pearl Harbor, so I tried to enlist in the US army alongside my best friend, Bucky. While he managed to get in, though, I couldn't due to my former weak frame that I possessed. However, a doctor by the name of Eriksine offered me another chance to serve my country, and he put me in an experiment that made me into the man you see today. Unfortunately, Dr. Eriksine was killed by a sub-Nazi-division spy. Over the next few yeaes, I fought the Nazi's and that sub-division which I learned was called HYDRA alongside Bucky as Captain America. Though during a recent mission, I tried to stop the Red Skull from getting an all-powerful object that would've turned the tide of the war. We were on a plane and somehow Bucky got knocked off after being shot at. Then I stopped him by breaking the artifact with my shield, then suddenly I wound up here."

Everyone was silent. In some way or another, everyone could feel sorry for the man who called himself Captain America. Each of the other heroes had incidents where they felt as if they lost everything, and they could understand the confusion that this man was going through.

"Well," Harry spoke, "I...don't know if this happened in your world, Captain, but here, the allies won the war."

"They did?" Cap asked, almost happy.

"Yup." Harry nodded.

"Thanks for telling me..." Cap said before trailing off and realizing something, "Sorry, young man. I don't believe I got your name. You want to introduce yourself?"

"Oh." Harry said, walking next to him, "My name's Harry Potter and in my world I'm probably one of the best wizards my world has ever known. Like Cap I fought a madman from the Wizarding World, who is, if not, just as sick and twisted as Hitler ever was for him and possibly your own family relatives."

"No offense, son," Cap announced, "But I find that a bit hard to believe."

"Trust me," Harry explained, "The wizard's name was Voldemort and he had the same sick twisted agenda Hitler had not just for the human world, but for the Wizarding World as well."

"What was that, exactly?" Supergirl asked.

"He tried to take the Wizarding Government and create a dictatorship that would execute those all human-born and turn those pure-wizard-born into future killers."

There was a collective silence before Kirk eyed them looking a bit confused, before speaking out of nowhere.

"Well..." Kirk announced, "Since nobody's speaking, I'll go. My names Kirk. James T Kirk. On my world, I'm part of an organization tasked with uniting all sorts of planets and their species together. I serve in their command as captain of their flagship, the USS Enterprise."

"Okay, then," Kara said, now getting up, "My name's Kara Zor-El, and I, myself am actually an alien."

"Really?" Kirk asked, "You don't look like one."

Kara just gave a slight smile before continuing.

"My race is from a planet called Krypton. Long ago, we lived in peace, but then the planet blew up. A handful of survivors were saved, though, as part of the planet, specifically an entire city, managed to survive the explosion. It became known as Argo-City. Years later, though, my homeworld was also to be doomed when we learned of a lethal source approaching Argo-City that is deadly to my race."

"What is that, exactly?" Harry asked.

"It's called Kryptonite." Kara answered, "It's deadly to all Kryptonians. You saw this 'All-Master' used it on me when I tried to retaliate in the arena. Whenever I'm around it, I loose all my powers, and it begins to suck my life-force away."

"Wait," Buzz said, a bit confused, "Did you say 'Powers?'"

"It's what I displayed in the arena as well," Kara answered, "When my parents sent me to Earth to escape Argo-City, I learned that whenever I'm near a sun similar to Earth's, I have super-strength, speed, flight, X-Ray vision, Heat Vision, Freeze Breath, and Invincibility."

"So why can't you just break us out now?" Steve asked, confused.

"Because the red light above us?" Kara explained, pointing to the light in their cell, "It's a Red Sun generator. While it does take away my energy, unlike kryptonite, it doesn't drain me of my life-force."

"Ah," Steve nodded, as he turned to Woody and Buzz lastly with everyone else, "And now you two...?"

"Uh..." Woody said, knowing he could not match up to the awesomeness that the other heroes had told them, "Hi..I'm Woody...this is Buzz;" he gestured to his space ranger sidekick, "And...the thing is...we're just toys brought to human size it looks like."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Cap announced, rubbing his chin, "This All-Master seems to be able to do anything he wants. He could've just as well have picked anybody from the multi-verse as he did with us. Why bother taking two toys and growing them to our size unless.."

It was at that moment that the Star-Spangled hero was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"ATTENTION:" The All-Master's Voice boomed, "WILL THE PRISIONERS KNOWN AS BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, WOODY PRIDE, AND KARA ZOR-EL BE BROUGHT TO THE ARENA! IT IS TIME FOR THESE HEROES TO COMPETE IN THE FIRST ROUND!"

At that moment, the guards from earlier came in and brought Woody, Buzz and Kara outside. Kara and Woody looked over their shoulders to see Captain America giving them a thumbs up and whisper "Good Luck." to them before the cell was once again closed, cutting him off from the rest of them. The three heroes knew they were going to need all the luck they could get to save everything alive.

...

Meanwhile, Levi and Carlie were being brought to the arena seats along with the millions of other children by the robot guards who brought them here.

"Levi..." Carlie whispered, "I'm scared. What's going to happen?"

Levi was silent for a minute before he looked at her regrettably.

"I don't know, Carlie," Levi whispered, "I don't know. But there is something I do know. It's that if anybody can beat this All-Master, it's these guys. I mean, they've saved the day over-and-over again in their respected worlds. They HAVE to win this. They HAVE to."

"HEY!" The guard who was escorting Levi and Carlie ordered, poking the back of them with his spear, "No talking! Just find your seat and sit down!"

Levi and Carlie zipped up and did as they were told. They found their seats and once everyone else had found their seats, the gates in the arena's fighting ring opened to the far left, and forced out were Woody, Buzz, and Supergirl.

"CHILDREN OF EARTH!" The All-Master's voice boomed, "THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE FIRST ROUND OF HEROES TO FACE THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE THIS ROUND WILL BE THE THREE HEROES YOU SEE BEFORE YOU VERSUS TWO VILLIANS. BOTH OF WHOM ARE FROM THESE HEROES WORLD'S RESPECTIVELY."

"Even if it's three on two," Levi whispered to Carlie, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"AND NOW," The voice boomed again, "IT IS TIME TO MEET THE PLAYERS. FIRST UP; ON THE HEROES SIDE IS KARA ZOR-EL, AKA SUPERGIRL, FIGHTING ALONGSIDE WOODY AND BUZZ LIGHTYEAR."

This elicited a few screams and cheers from the crowd, but everyone else, was too freaked out to do anything.

"It's okay!" Woody called to the kids, "We're cool with not getting applause. It's no pressure. Just the faith of almost completely new universes in balance."

That earned him an elbow in the shoulder by Kara before the All-Master spoke again.

"AND NOW IT IS TIME TO MEET THEIR CHALLENGERS!"

The doors opposite of Woody, Buzz, and Kara opened, with a groan, and out of that door stepped a familiar purple robot-looking figure with red eyes and yellow-glowing teeth whom Buzz and Woody were more than familiar with.

"So;" Emperor Zurg announced, reading his Ion-Blaster that was strapped to his arm, "We meet again, Buzz Lightyear. For the last time!"

"It's Zurg!" Levi and a few of the other kids exclaimed.

"He's my greatest arch-enemy!" Buzz announced, shocked, as Zurg aimed the ion blaster at them and set it for maximum power, "But he's just a toy where I come from, why would The All-Master bring him here...?"

Meanwhile, Kara, who had been X-raying the ion-blaster, suddenly realized what it was and acted quickly.

"MOVE!" She said, running at super speed and carrying Buzz and Woody out of the way of Zurg's aim.

It was a good thing too, because as it turned out, Zurg's weapon actually shot out a ball of energy that melted the gate that he was aimed at. However, after it had left a hole in the wall, the wall suddenly rejuvenated, indicating more power of the All-Master.

"Wow!" Woody breathed, catching his breath at what had just happened, "Thanks, Kara. I don't know what to say..."

"Don't." Kara said, looking at Zurg, "Look, if it helps you, I'll help you take on Zurg. I don't know if you have actual powers or not, but..."

"You have no real powers!" A degenerated female voice called.

Suddenly, Kara was tackled and knocked out of view by something almost as fast as her. Kara looked in front of her, and was shocked at who she saw.

"Bizzaro Supergirl?" Kara asked.

It was indeed the same type of creature that was part of her cousin, Kal-El's greatest enemy race. This one, however, had been created to be a replica of Kara in every way. Except there was one big diffrence that all Bizzaro's shared. Bizzaro Kara's skin was pale white, and her hair was messy blond. Bizzaro Kara's eyes were also yellow, and her costume was also different from Kara's. It was at this point that Kara realized her Bizzaro counterpart had actually been given a new costume, but it still resembled the costume of any Bizzaro. This new Bizzaro Kara costume was a full-body purple-blue costume that had the traditional 'S' cresent backwards and in purple, and Bizzaro Kara now had purple boots and gloves to match her male Bizzaro counterpart.

"YOU LIE!" Bizzaro Supergirl exclaimed, "ME AM TRUE SUPERGIRL!"

With that, Bizzaro Kara fired her heat vision at Kara. However, she saw this coming and used her own heat vision, desperately trying to hold back her degenrated-self's attack.

"Oh boy," Woody said, looking at Kara's battle and then back to Zurg who was readying himself for another blast, "Buzz? I think this goes without saying; but I got a bad feeling about this."

**Yes. Thank you for that line, Woody. Anyways; will Woody and Buzz be able to defeat a powered-up Zurg? Can Kara defeat her Bizzaro-self? Why has the All-Master REALLY brought these heroes here, and will they be able to get everyone home? All these will be answered as soon as I can get to writing. I want to say that I'll be trying to post as much as I can, but you have to let me do it as I go. Thanks again for giving this a read and please leave reviews of what you think!**


	2. Strangers in the Dark

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late with this, but as I said; I've got a part-time job now and I'm trying to do the best I can. Anyway; one thing I forgot to mention is where these characters all come from so; let's break it down for you:**

**-Captain America is one based on how I think the movie version (which comes out tommorow!) will go like, and so he's the one protrayed by Chris Evans.**

**-Woody and Buzz are from the Toy Story Universe set after _Toy Story 3_.**

**-Supergirl is from the comics but is suppoused to look like the Supergirl from her 80's film.**

**-Kirk, as you may have guessed, is the Kirk from JJ Abrams _Star Trek_ reboot, portrayed by Chris Pine.**

**-Harry Potter is the one from the movies (which I saw, and yes, I think it was awesome,) set just after the defeat of Voldemort, and is portrayed by Daniel Radcliff.**

**-Optimus Prime is the one from the original _Transformers_ 80's cartoon voiced by Peter Cullen.**

**So there you go. Finally, I own nothing except my OC's. This is for Fan-Purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

All the children in the crowd knew that Woody and Buzz Lightyear were two best friends who survived impossible odds time and time again. However, what they didn't know was that even though they were best friends, sometimes, in the face of danger, they would get annoyed with each other.

"BUZZ!" Woody called as he and his space ranger partner ran repeatedly around the arena, dodging Zurg's energy balls, "YOU GOT ANY BRIGHT IDEAS?"

"SORRY, WOODY!" Buzz responed, ducking to avoid another energy blast, "I CAN'T REALLY THINK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!"

"I GOT ONE!" Woody announced, "USE YOUR LAZER!"

"WHAT?" Buzz asked, giving the cowboy a confused look.

"IF ZURG'S GOT A REAL WEAPON," Woody theorized, "THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE THAT YOUR LAZER MAY HAVE BEEN UPGRADED BY THE ALL-MASTER TOO!"

"BUT WOODY," Buzz called, "WHAT IF IT..."

He was cut short when Woody tripped, and found himself rolling until he was facing the barrel end of Zurg's gun.

Buzz, reacting almost on instinct, took Woody's advice and aimed his lazer at Zurg's gun

Now Buzz didn't expect it to work. But even though it did, he would've theorized that the lazer would be as thin as his blinking light lazer was.

Buzz was wrong.

Big time.

The lazer did go off, but released a gigantic ray of light that soared at Zurg's gun-held hand and obliterated it completely.

"NO!" Buzz yelled, shocked at what he had just done.

"EMPEROR ZURG HAS LOST." The All-Master announced, as lightning struck Zurg, and he disappeared, "HE HAS NOW BEEN SENT BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL UNIVERSE THE WAY HE WAS FOUND. HIS NEW POWER LOST, AND HIS ARM REPAIRED."

Buzz sighed relief, and so did Woody as well. However, that was all put to moot when the struggling sound of Supergirl caused the two toys to see her battle against Bizzaro Supergirl.

Supergirl tried to hold her ground the best she could, but unfortunately, Bizzaro Supergirl proved to be too much, and her Bizzaro-Self's heat vision sent the last daughter of Argo-City flying back into a wall which she crashed into, falling to the ground hard.

"YOU NOT REAL SUPERGIRL!" Bizzaro Supergirl announced, raising her hands up, ready to beat Kara to a pulp, "ME AM TRUE SUPERGIRL."

Woody didn't know why he did what he did next. Maybe it was because of Kara's battered and beaten face, but at that second, he lunged forward and grabbed Bizzaro Supergirl's back, kicking at her repeatedly.

"HEY!" Woody called, as Bizzaro Supergirl tried to throw him off, "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BIG BUTT-UGLY BULLY!"

Bizzaro Supergirl finally grabbed Woody and held him right in front of her. Woody could see she was looking not so happy and just waved and smiled sheepishly.

"Ha-ha," He laughed, slightly, "Hi?"

"YOU ARE DUMB COWBOY." Bizzaro Supergirl responded, before throwing Woody into the opposite wall.

Bizzaro Supergirl prepared to fry the wimpy cowboy with her heat vision, until she suddenly found herself restrained, which broke her concentration.

"This 'Cowboy' just saved my life, Bizzaro-Girl," Kara announced, "I think he deserves my help now."

With that, Kara put the full pressure onto her Bizzaro-Self's arms until Bizzaro Supergirl finally saw Woody standing right in front of her.

"By the way," Woody said, simply, "My name's Woody."

With that, he kicked Bizzaro Supergirl's head, knocking her out but at the same time, hurting his own foot.

"Ow!" He cried, grabbing his injured foot, "Owie! Ow! Ow!"

"Woody!" Buzz cried racing over to his friend.

"Are you all right?" Kara asked.

"Fine." Woody groaned, "Just...buy me some Dramamine, and I'll be perfect."

"THE FIRST ROUND IS OVER!" The All-Master declared, sending Bizzaro Supergirl away as well, "THE HEROES HAVE WON THE FIRST ROUND. WELL-FOUGHT, BUT SOON; YOUR ALLIES SHALL PROCEED WITH ROUND TWO."

With that, the guards came out and took them back to the cells.

...

"You know you could've been killed by that evil duplicate of me." Supergirl told Woody once they got back to the cells.

"Uh," Woody said, actually lost on words for once, "No. No I didn't."

Buzz looked at Woody and the female alien next to him, actually wondering if what he thought was going to happen was taking place.

"You did good though," Kara smiled, "And you know what?"

"What?" Woody asked, now extremely nervous.

It didn't help when Kara leaned in and planted a kiss on Woody's right cheek. Woody's cheeks then lit up, possibly even brighter than Kara's red cape and skirt.

"I may have been wrong about you." Kara answered as she walked into the cell.

Woody was shell-struck. He hadn't been in love like this before. Not since Bo. But now, here was an actual human he now found himself madly in love with.

"Hey!" The guard declared, pushing Woody in, "Rest up, Romeo. You could be back up there next."

With that, Woody and Buzz were placed back into the cell with the others. Kara could see Woody was blushing now, but decided to keep it to herself. Like Woody, Kara wasn't much of a successor in the field of romance. She had dated ever here and there, but she could never find someone she truly cared about. But seeing a toy, nonetheless, taking on one of her most dangerous foes and living to tell the tale, risking his life for her? That was someone she could truly appreciate.

...

Meanwhile, though, while the rest of the kids were once again allowed to wander around the giant stadium, Carlie noticed Levi leaving with a look of determination on his face.

"LEVI!" She announced, "What are you doing?"

Levi turned to her, a very serious look on his face.

"I'm looking for answers." He said.

"Answers?" Carlie asked, confused.

"Think about it;" Levi explained, "I don't think this All-Master might be as trustworthy as he says he is."

"Why's that?" Carlie questioned.

"Well," Levi answered, "First off, he allows others to get hurt in this arena. Then there's that whole 'Destroy Earth' agenda. Something's going down I think. I can feel it almost. So I want to find out what, and you're more than welcome to help."

Carlie wanted to say no. She wanted to run. She wanted so badly to get back to Earth, all safe and sound. But there was something in Levi's voice that she couldn't say no to.

"Okay," She said, walking after him so that the two were close together.

"Good." He smiled, as the two set off to explore the gigantic arena.

...

Meanwhile, in the center of the planet, the All-Master was watching every square inch of the arena before his eyes. While he was still encompassed inside the golden sphere, he was able to view the action with the different screens before him using whatever power he had still.

One of the screens he was watching featured Levi and Carlie, and he heard all of what was needed of their conversation to know what they were up to.

However, he wasn't going to defeat them just yet. No. He was still too weak to actually take action himself. For now, all he could do is send in more beings of destruction and wait till either the villains won, or the heroes beat them enough times so that their battle fueled him with enough power to finally break out of this shell and make his move.

He decided for the next round that it would be wiser to use two contestants of different skills and put them against their respective enemies.

And the All-Master knew all the contestants he needed to make that happen.

...

Later, the heroes still in their cells were planning their next move, when the All-Master's voice rang again.

"ATTENTION;" The voice called, "WILL THE ONES KNOWN AS HARRY POTTER AND JAMES KIRK BE BROUGHT TO THE ARENA FOR ROUND 2 AT THIS TIME!"

Captain America looked at them very seriously.

"I think we were right about one thing;" He stated, "It looks like the All-Master is trying to trip us up by mixing our skills in teams."

"We're not going to let that happen." Kirk said, assuringly.

"Still," Supergirl suggested as the robot guards entered, "You should be careful. Buzz, Woody, and I barely survived our own encounter."

"We'll be safe." Harry assured, as the guards took them away.

...

As the guards dragged Harry and Kirk out of sight, they failed to notice two figures peeking carefully over a column before they left.

"Coast's clear," Levi whispered as he and Carlie made their way over to the heroes for help.

...

Meanwhile, Kirk and Harry were brought into the arena once more as the guards left again and the All-Master spoke once more.

"CHILDREN OF EARTH," The voice spoke, "MAY I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR SECOND ROUND PLAYERS; ON THE HEROES SIDE ARE HARRY POTTER AND JAMES KIRK!"

A lot of children applauded at this, as Kirk took a soft smile, nodding to Harry.

"Now this is the welcome-wagon I expected." He smiled.

"AND NOW;" The All-Master spoke, "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR VILLANS TEAM."

The doors opposite of them opened and Harry gasped alongside Jim. Harry knew one of the villains, but Kirk didn't know either of them. Well, in a way, he had known one of the villains in a different life.

The Villain that Kirk and Harry didn't know about was a large, muscular man with white hair. He wore an orange opened jacket and black pants. The jacket, however, was opened to show the man's humongous pecs, and a necklace that featured the Starfleet logo inside a circle. The man also had a futuristic black glove on his right arm.

But the second villain there was somebody whom Harry was more than familiar with. The second figure was a bald, elderly old man who wore a black cloak over him. The man's eyes were red, and he had no nose. Rather, where his nose would be was instead; a snake's nose.

The snake-like man looked at Harry surprised, and then smiled wickedly.

"Harry Potter," He smiled, "Come to die forever."

"Voldemort." Harry said, almost grinding his teeth together.

Kirk looked at Harry and then back at Voldemort, shocked.

"Wait..." Kirk announced, shocked, "That...THAT is Voldemort?"

"Indeed," The white-haired man announced, stepping forward, "And you will die with your frien James T Kirk."

Kirk turned to the white-haired man confused.

"You know me?" He asked.

"Sort of..." The man said, "But you will be just as great a kill as the other would have been."

'The Other?' What was this man talking about? Kirk thought and then realized. This must be someone from the same universe as Spock Prime and Nero were. Then that meant the 'Other' must've been...

"ONE FINAL WARNING;" The All-Master spoke, "FOR THIS ROUND JAMES T KIRK IS FORBIDDEN TO HAVE HIS PHASER SET ON KILL MODE."

Kirk looked at his lazer annoyed.

"Great." He said, sarcastically, "Just great."

"NOW;" The All-Master spoke, "FIGHT!"

**So there you go; Harry faces a ressurected enemy, while Kirk must fight one from the original Trek universe (KHHHHAAAAAN!) Will they be able to survive? Find out next time! One more thing though; if you're surprised that I decided to do a Woody/Supergirl relationship, I was too. But then I remembered that Kara is still an alien, and we all know Woody's feelings towards space characters, but this is to show that sometimes, even a cowboy can love a space girl!**

**Anyway; review and be here next time when Kirk and Harry fight Voldemort and Khan, and we learn more about the All-Master's origins!**


	3. Fall from Grace

**Hey, Folks. Sorry for the long update, but don't worry. I got alot of surprises for you here. Just a few things to make clear, though. First is that I saw the Cap movie, so this version of Cap is one from an AU version of the movie where Bucky fell off durring the climatic battle between Cap and the Red Skull in the movie. So just to clear that up. And yes, I thought the movie was awesome. Finally, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

While Harry and Kirk were dealing with with their respective enemies, the rest of the heroes were trying to formulate a plan, when they heard a knocking on their cells. They all looked confused as they were pretty sure the fight outside was still going on.

Cap went to his room's cell door first. Looking down, he saw a young boy around 10 years old, with short brown hair, standing next to a 13 year old girl with reddish-golden hair and flaming red eyes.

"Hey!" The boy whispered, so that no one could hear him, "You're Captain America, aren't you? Steve Rogers? Y'know; 'Avengers Assemble,' and all that?"

"I don't know what Avengers Assemble is," Cap replied, "But yes, I am Steve Rogers. How did you..."

"My name is Levi Bools." Levi explained, "I think I may know how you got here."

...

Meanwhile, back up on the arena floor, Kirk and Harry were dealing with the two combined forces as best they could. Harry was deflecting all of Voldemort's onslaught of spells, while Kirk was trying to fight the man who refereed to himself as Khan Noonien Singh. However, each time Kirk tried to lay a punch on the man, he kept blocking with his big, strong arms.

"It is foolish to resist, Kirk!" Khan goaded, "You are far too young and weak to fight me! And with my superior knowledge of you from events you could never conceive, it is only a matter of time before you fall!"

He used this surprising opportunity to sock Kirk straight in the gut, which knocked most of the air out of him. Kirk was still alive, but he didn't know if he could take another hit like that. He dodged Khan's boot, as he attempted to bring it down to crush the young boy. If only Kirk had his phaser to use, he could zap Khan and this 'Voldemort' and that would be...

Suddenly it hit Kirk. He knew how to win.

It was a good thing too, because an opportunity for the first of his plan just came into play, as Harry and Voldemort casted two new spells.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed pointing his wand at his mortal enemy.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry rebuted, as both wands fired at each other, creating a stream of red and green lights that collided with each other.

The power from both wands surged, one attempting to reach the opposite wand end, but neither seemed to give in.

_He must've had his power upgraded by the All-Master, _Harry thought to himself, _Just when he couldn't be any stronger with the Elders Wand alone._

At that moment, Kirk rolled away from Khan and underneath the two colliding spells. Khan, not knowing what the two lights were, ran after Kirk, leaping over them. However, as he came in for the kill, Kirk kicked Khan in a very sensitive area to males, making him hold his groin in pain.

"There's something I'll remember about you." Kirk laughed, as Khan desperately tried to regain his kidneys.

However, as he stumbled, Kirk kicked Khan again, causing him to fall in between Voldemort's killing curse, and Harry's disarming spell. Voldemort's spell worked on Khan, and the genetically-engineered superman from the year 1996 dropped dead, killed by his own partner's curse.

Voldemort looked at Khan before Khan disappeared, and was even more surprised by Kirk's next action.

"HEY, BALDY!" Krik yelled, throwing his phaser to Voldemort, "CATCH!"

Voldemort did so, grabbing the phaser with his hand, and without knowing it, accidentally flicked something on.

"What's this?" Voldemort asked, holding the machine in his hand.

"Just a phaser you set to kill." Kirk smiled.

"HE IS RIGHT!" The All-Master spoke as Voldemort disappeared, "THE MATCH IS OVER, KIRK AND HARRY HAVE WON!"

Both of them looked happy with all the cheering kids.

That is, they were until the guards came to take them away once more.

...

In his lair, the All-Master stood there, absorbing the energy fueled by the previous fight. The fighters were getting creative, he knew that much. Which meant that it was only a matter of time before they began plotting against him. They would most certainly do so. After the next and final fight.

But it would be no different.

Even if the two remaining heroes won the final fight, The All-Master would finally be powerful enough to show his true face. He was strong enough now as it was, but he wanted to make sure that he was truly at the highest peak of his powers before he showed them their true face.

The All-Master's eyes turned to the screen which showed the young boy and his female accomplice, talking with the captured heroes outside their cells about how they got here.

The All-Master chuckled to himself and decided that he wouldn't show his true face to the heroes yet.

No.

Instead, he would show it to the boy who brought him here.

...

"So what you're saying is that we're all just fictional characters from different franchises on your world?" Cap asked amazed, at what Levi had just told him.

"Yeah." Levi said, "And I think my magic wish brought you all here."

"This is insane." Kara said to no one in particular.

"I know." Woody agreed, "Me and Buzz are just toys based off of fictional characters in our world. Here, we're just fictional characters in general."

"But it doesn't make sense," Buzz noted, "Even if you did make a magic wish, Levi, the odds of it actually occurring in how you describe your world are astronomical."

At that moment, Levi's hand phased through the door, and he lost his footing.

"What the?" Levi asked, as he became transparent.

"What's happening?" Carlie asked, now scared.

Before he could answer, though, Levi completely vanished out of sight.

"LEVI!" Steve announced as the guards came back with Kirk and Harry.

"Rogers. Prime." One of the guards announced, "The both of you are up."

Steve grinned his teeth together, and went upstairs with Optimus knowing they could only save Levi and his friend by beating the final round, leaving Kirk and Harry behind to get the news.

"So what's going on?" Kirk asked, when he noticed everyone in there was looking worried.

"I wish we knew." Kara responded, solemnly.

...

Carlie and Levi suddenly found themselves in what looked like a room made out of complete gold. There seemed to be no walls, and the room stretched forever with gold as far as the eye could see.

"AH," A familiar voice boomed, "WECLOME. WELCOME LEVI BOOLS AND CARLIE TRAMPS! WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN!"

The two looked behind them, and saw a giant blue, transparent bubble, playing clips of the battles previously fought, as well as the prisoners, and who was going next. While the bubble itself may have been transparent enough for them to see, they could not make out the silhouette figure keeled in the center of the bubble. But even if they couldn't, they at least knew who it was.

"All-Master." Levi said, not caring if the figure knew how much he sounded like he hated him.

"THAT IS CORRECT, LEVI BOOLS!" The figure responded.

"Why are you doing this?" Levi asked, "Are you the one that granted my wish?"

"I AM." The All-Master answered, "BUT I AM NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS."

"What are you saying?" Levi demanded.

"YOU THOUGHT ME AS AN ANGLE," The All-Master replied, "BUT I AM NOT JUST AN ANGLE. I AM...THE ANGLE OF DEATH!"

Levi and Carlie's hearts both froze and they both knew they were in great heaps of doody now.

"BUT NOW," The All-Master continued, "YOU HAVE SEEN TOO MUCH. AND SO..."

With that, Levi and Carlie looked up in time to see a lightning bolt before it struck the both of them, and they disappeared.

...

Levi's eyes opened, and suddenly found to his horror, he was back in his home in his bed.

"No." Levi said, now scared, "No. No. NOOOOOOO!"

"Swettie!" His mother exclaimed, rushing in there, and hugging him tight, "It's okay, sweetie, it was just a nightmare."

Levi knew it wasn't a nightmare. He knew it was real and that he had to go back there and help them. Somehow.

...

As Cap and Optimus were brought out, they looked at each other and nodded seriously. Both were soldiers of war, having learned the arts for ages in two separate worlds. Now they were fighting one that would determine that fate of not just their own worlds, but potentially; every other one.

"THE FINAL ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The All-Master spoke, "SHOULD THESE TWO FAIL THIS ROUND, THEY WILL SENTENCE THEIR TEAM'S WORLDS AND THIS ONE TO OBLIVION!"

"Let's get this over with, Prime." Steve whispered to his new giant robot friend.

"Agreed, Captain." Optimus nodded, in response.

The gates ahead opened and once again, both were greeted by two villains. Once again, only one of the two heroes recognized the giant silver-metal-and-menacing looking robot, but at the same time, neither heroes knew about the human-sized man, covered only in an aura of cackling reddish-orange energy.

"Perfect timing, Prime." Megatron smiled, walking forward, "Just in time for the festivities, as always."

"Megatron." Optimus spoke, rushing after his most hated foe.

Cap tried to follow also, but he was sent back by the other villian's blast that came from his palm. Fortunately, Steve managed to block it with his shield, but the blast still sent him flying back into the wall, almost breaking his back.

"You will not get away this time, Avenger." The man sneered, as Captain America got back on his feet.

"Pardon me, sir." Cap joked, "But I don't believe we've met."

"You fool!" The man shouted, "I am EVERYTHING. I am...KORVAC!"

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	4. The Battle for All Life

**Hey, everyone! Here's my penultimate chapeter. Yes. This will be the part one of two conclusion to the story, so I packed a lot of action, drama, laughs, tears, and awesomeness into this first part just for you. As a quick reminder, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

Levi was staring right across from Carlie in school. They were supposed to be studying in chemistry class, but right now, they had one thing on their minds; how to get back and save the heroes.

Sure, they were a bit thankful to be back on Earth, but that wasn't saying anything.

Even if the heroes won, they would still be walking to their deaths like pigs to the slaughterhouse. They had to think of something fast. Because if The All-Master really was the Angle of Death, then they needed to stop him soon.

"And so..." The chemistry teacher concluded, showing the finished breaker full of chemicals, "In conclusion..."

At that moment, something dropped in the breaker. The teacher looked at it closely and confused, before the chemicals exploded, sending the teacher back into the wall unconscious, and then causing a great deal of smoke to envelope the entire room.

Just then, Levi felt something drop on his head. Reaching up, he pulled down a note, and read it quickly. His eyes opened widely and he grabbed Carlie by the arm and pulled her out as quickly and as best he could.

"Levi!" She screamed, "What is this? What's going on?"

"It's our salvation." Levi answered, "I hope."

...

Meanwhile, on the All-Master's planet, the heroes were trying to find a way out, but to no avail.

"It's no use." Kara sighed, sliding down, and banging her head on the door, "It's hopeless."

Woody could not believe what he was hearing. Taking a break from pushing at the door, he keeled down, and grabbed Supergirl's shoulders, looking at her very seriously.

"Don't say that." Woody demanded, in an assuring voice as best he could, "Kara...there have been many times on my world that I've often found myself in the same situation. More than once, I've been separated from my owner. Yeah, it may seem impossible to get through, but I've learned something very important in the end."

Kara looked at him confused, telling him with her face that she wanted an answer.

"Just never give up." Woody explained, "Never give up, and you'll find a way."

Kara looked at him and nodded. Once again, it was amazing to hear such a philosophical thing come out of the mouth of a cowboy toy. But there was still one question remaining.

"So what's our solution here?" Kara asked.

Woody thought, and then suddenly he got it.

"I GOT IT!" Woody exclaimed, happily, laughing and dancing around, "I got it, I got it! YES!"

"What've you got, Woody?" Buzz asked.

Woody just shot him a smile before answering.

"I got a crazy sci-fi idea that MAY just WORK." He grinned.

...

Later, Woody's plan had come to fruition. Through the dismantling and reassembling of Kirk's phaser and the hammock, Supergirl had managed to make a makeshift power amplifier usually used by heroes on her world in case of power loss. It wasn't the best, but in this case, it would have to do.

"Okay." Woody said, backing away with Kara and Kirk, leaving Harry and Buzz there, "We probably got one shot at this. Kara, is it on?"

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Okay." Woody said, "When I say 'GO,' Buzz and Harry, I want you to unleash the most powerful blast you can into there, if everything goes as planned, then we should be able to make a powerful blast, strong enough to weaken the door. Ready?"

Harry and Buzz looked at each other, and then nodded back at Woody.

"GO!"

At that moment, Buzz fired the biggest laser blast he could into there as Harry shot his best Stupify spell in there. The two energy blasts collided in the machine, as it began to hum. It then shook wildly, and hummed louder, until finally, it let out a combination of the blasts that struck the door dead-on. It emitted a giant white light, which caused the remaining heroes to shield their eyes from the light.

When the light faded, the heroes lowered their eyes and saw to their relief that the door had been thrown open, meaning it worked.

"You did it, Woody!" Kara laughed, happily scooping Woody up into a hug.

While Woody may have liked this, there was just one problem.

"Okay...Kara..." He wheezed, "But if you don't mind...you're crushing me..."

Kara realized her mistake and quickly let go. Woody then caught his breath and looked at everyone seriously.

"We should get going," He announced, "Buzz, you stay with Kirk and help him repair his phaser, or whatever. Think you can do that?"

"No problem, Woody." Buzz assured, with a mock salute, "I've done this many times before. At least I remember doing it in my show. I can handle it."

"Great." Woody smiled, turning to the others, "So the rest of us will go to assist Steve and Optimus. Meet us in the arena when you're done."

With that, Harry, Kara, and Woody left, leaving Buzz to defend Kirk and help him repair the phaser.

...

Meanwhile, up above, Optimus and Cap's battles weren't going too well. Optimus and Megatron were obviously evenly matched, but Cap was nowhere on the same power as Korvac. Korvac was a demigod from another world where Cap existed only as a comic book character. Korvac was once a man in an alternate future who was experimented on by aliens, and eventually, they turned Korvac into the cosmic deity he was now. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Cap was by far outmatched.

Steve Roger had no real powers whatsoever. He didn't fly. He wasn't invincible. And he couldn't have any real superpowers to save his life. All he had was his super-strong brains, his super-strength of the highest in human potential, and of course, his only means of defense was a vibranium-laced shield. Even with that, though, THIS Cap didn't have the same experience of the Captain America that Korvac had known from his many fights with the Avengers on his world.

Cap tried to block again, but once more, the blast sent him flying into the wall.

He groaned, trying to get up, but he was badly hurt. Korvac just floated over there, observing the injured Captain with all glee plastered on his face.

"How pathetic." Korvac smiled, "I thought my own Captain was bad alone. But you? You are even weaker than he is!"

As Cap tried to ponder what that meant beyond the pain, Korvac raised his arms up, but was suddenly interrupted by something.

"CONFRINGO!"

With that, Korvac was struck from behind in the chest, that would have caused his chest to explode, but being the deity that he was, came close to doing so anyway, by giving him the slight feeling that he might've and had lived through it.

Which he certainly was, as he eyed Harry Potter menacingly who was just arriving with the others. Behind Woody, Supergirl used her heat vision to close the entrance gates, and then melt it down in place, preventing the guards from getting in there.

"CHILD!" Korvac yelled at Harry, raising his palm to prepare a large energy blast, "YOU ARE A FOOLISH CHILD TO STRIKE KORVAC!"

With that, he let out the giant blast, but at the last second, Supergirl got in the way and covered Harry in her cape, taking the blast full-on.

Korvac chuckled thinking the girl was foolish to think she could save the young man from such a deatly-blast, but his amusement was soon replaced by a shocked expression when the dust cleared, and Supergirl was still standing in the same position without any scratch on her body. Opening her cape, Korvac could see that Harry was okay too, and that his blast, despite having the maximum energy required to make one such as that, did not do anything to stop her.

"No..." Korvac announced, in amazement in shock, "I...you...can't..."

"Wanna bet?" Supergirl remarked flying straight on into Korvac and fighting him head-on while Buzz, Woody, and Harry went to work on reviving Cap.

Korvac tried to block with his arms, but Supergirl flew right into him, flying him through the back of the hole he had made from his battle with Captain America, and then out again, which sent him flying into the opposite wall hard.

Now Korvac was amazed. Not only did this girl manage to survive one of his most deadly blasts, she had actually hurt him.

But she hadn't beaten him.

Getting up and taking the kid gloves off, Korvac let out an endless wave of energy, trying to bring the girl down with all his might. But it was of no use. Each blast only bounced off Supergirl's body, and she honestly looked like she was just being bored by Korvac trying to kill her.

So Supergirl just walked forward until she was right in front of Korvac, who by then, had stopped because he could no longer deny it. There was finally someone in the multiverse as powerful as he was.

After staring at him for a minute, Supergirl punched him in the chest, and then grabbed him, bringing him up to eye level, staring at him with happiness while he was in shock and amazement.

"It won't work, you cosmically-powered bully," She smiled, throwing him back into the wall hard with no effort, and then scanned him with X-Ray vision, finding what she needed, "As long as there's a yellow sun around, I'm completely invincible to anything you throw at me. And I've just figured out your weakness."

With that, she used a combination of freeze breath and heat vision that struck Korvac right in the chest. Korvac cried in pain and then felt weird. At that moment, he understood what was happening.

Supergirl was separating his molecules.

With that done, Supergirl spun around fast, and then faster than before, until she had created a tornado, big enough to separate Korvac's molecules. Korvac let out a scream of fear and rage having been foiled by what appeared to be a mortal girl gifted with abilities far beyond his wildest dreams. Finally, his molecules were separated, and he ceased to be. Supergirl stopped and then flew back over to Harry, Woody, and Steve. She saw to her relief that with Harry's help, Steve was back on his feet, and Woody was helping him stay up there.

"You all right, Captain?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah." Steve said, motioning for Woody to let go, "But I don't think I'll ever get used to healing like that again."

Everyone nodded as they saw that there was still one more villain to deal with.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance, Megatron." Optimus declared, holding his ground against his Decepticon foe.

"Kill you, Optimus?" Megatron asked, acting surprised, "But we have so much more to discuss!"

"Maybe." Optimus said smacking Megatron in the chest with his foot, "But I can think of one question for you; who's going to clean you up when we're finished?"

Megatron let out a scream as he quickly pulled away from his Autobot enemy, and landed a punch on Optimus's face. Optimus struggled backwards as he attempted to throw a punch back at Megatron, but the Decepticon leader simply grabbed the fist with one hand, using the other to sock him in the gut hard.

"We gotta do something!" Kara declared.

"I have an idea." Cap said, taking off his shield, and putting it on Woody's arm, despite his protests, "Supergirl, try to cut a large hole in his back. Woody, have you ever been thrown on a Frisbee before as a toy?"

"Uh..." Woody said, as Kara got to work quietly an discreetly so that Megatron wouldn't notice her, "No...but I have done other incidents that..."

"There's a first time for everything." Steve interrupted once he saw that Supergirl had indeed blasted a hole in the back big enough to see.

With that said, the fighting avenger threw the shield still strapped to Woody's arm towards the hole as the cowboy was thrown towards the giant behemoth of a machine.

"I DIDN'T !" Woody screamed, as he was thrown directly inside Megatron.

Getting up with a groan, Woody figured it would be best to find anything to shut him down, before he became paper shreds, or worst.

"And I thought the dump was scary." Woody said to no one in particular, grabbing the shield with both hands, and moving as fast as possible.

...

Meanwhile, Carlie and Levi had reached the outskirts of town, and were now by the welcoming sign.

"What are we doing here, Levi?" Carlie asked.

Levi showed her the note which she read instantly.

'Dear Levi,

If by some miracle you get this note, then all hope is not lost. Listen carefully, Levi. Your life depends on it.

I am your future self, sending this note and a distraction back in time to try and save all of us. In my future, failure to get back to the All-Master's Planet results in the All-Master wiping out all the heroes, and then enslaving mankind. Only a few band of freedom fighters and myself managed to remain alive for so long. We spent decades inventing a machine that could defeat the All-Master, but nothing could stop the All-Master at this point.

Then the thought occurred to us; why not use it earlier BEFORE the All-Master defeated the heroes?

All efforts were then made to develop a means of time travel and teleportation to the past and anywhere you wish, so that only my past self who is hopefully reading this, will be able to stop the All-Master before he rises to power.

I have sent the weapon back and hidden it near the welcoming sign to Samitown. It is a blade-like wepon which will respond only to my own vocal commands alone.

To my past self; when you get the message, you must get this weapon, and tell it you wish to go back to the All-Master's planet, right as he's about to destroy the heroes. Once there, you must quickly stab the All-Master behind in the back. This will create a flux-disruption in his powers, shorting them out enough for the heroes to finish him off.

Levi, if you fail, we all loose. Succeed, and you will have saved the entire planet.

Sincerely,

Levi Bools.'

Levi put the note away and started searching all around the welcome sign, hoping to come across a weapon of some sort. Finally, he reached into one of the nearby bushes, and felt something.

Taking his hand off, he pulled out the item, and stared at it, truly amazed.

The weapon was a sword that reminded him of the sword of Godric Gryffindor in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, _but this sword was different. This one had glowing spots along the sharp edges, and also had a microphone and speaker where the safe part to hold turned into the sharper part.

Then Levi spoke.

"Is it on, you think?" He asked.

"Identification." The sword suddenly said through the speaker in there, "Levi Bools. Welcome back, sir. It is good to hear your voice again."

Levi looked at Carlie with a smile, and she gave him a soft one back.

Levi then turned to the sword seriously.

"Can you take us to the All-Master's Planet?" Levi asked.

"Yes." The sword answered.

Levi motioned for Carlie to get over there as she held onto him tight.

"Get us there, then." Levi ordered.

"Acknowledged." The sword replied.

Carlie and Levi looked up and saw a lightning bolt before it struck them, and they disappeared.

...

Meanwhile, back on the All-Master's planet, Megatron had finally taken notice of the other heroes there, as Optimus was trying to hold his enemy back, and prevent him from killing Harry and Cap, while Supergirl tried to protect Harry as best she could, and Steve tried to block all the lasers he could. But they felt it was only a matter of time before the All-Master called foul and they lost.

Luckily, that was not to be the case either way, as inside the Behemoth, Woody had come across some wires.

Looking at the wires and then at the shield he still had, Woody just shrugged.

"Sure." He sighed, "Why not?"

With that, he cut the wires with Captain America's shield, but that got him electrocuted as he screamed in pain.

...

"MEGATRON!" Optimus said, as his enemy had now pointed his blaster at the children in the stands, "DON'!"

"So caring for the children, Prime." Megatron chuckled, "Human children who not only think of us as robotic life forms, but just as mere playthings, or even imaginary characters. Well, Prime I think the tables are now..."

At that moment, Megatron stopped as he felt something wrong. Optimus let go and at that precise moment, Megatron let out a scream, and was suddenly electrocuted completely. Then his eyes turned off, as he slumped to the ground dead. Five seconds lated, Woody was literally thrown out from the hole Supergirl had made, and fell back to the ground, landing on his front side hard.

"Woody!" Supergirl screamed, rushing over to help him, "Are you okay? Say something!"

Woody just looked at her, still dizy and off-guard from the shock smiling in a half-sleeping way.

"The happy days..." Woody began singing half-awake, "Are here again..."

Kara slapped him as that woke Woody up.

"Sorry." He said, now fully aware of what just happened, "Sorry."

"Nice job, cowboy." Steve acknowledged as Woody handed him back the shield.

"Thanks." Woody said, "But that's Buzz's line, so if you're gonna use that, I think you may have to talk to him about it."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM NOW?" The All-Master's voice bellowed as the five heroes looked to see Buzz and Kirk standing there suddenly before them. They also noted that Kirk seemed to have fixed his phaser, as he was holding it in his hand.

Suddenly, a great light appeared above them, which caused everyone to cover their eyes. When the lights dimmed and the seven heroes and all the children in the audience looked to finally see the All-Master in person.

Surprisingly, though he seemed to sound like an old and wise figure, he was quite young. He looked to be in his 20's, with long brown hair, and a long brown beard, that both seemed to move in the ominous wind. He wore a suit of golden armor which covered his whole body with weird symbols and markings that nobody could understand, and he had milky white eyes.

"CONGRADULATIONS," The All-Master spoke in his still-loud voice, "THE BATTLE IS OVER. YOU HEROES HAVE WON."

"Great." Woody said, being the one to speak first, "Now can we go home."

At this the All-Master chuckled, which sent chills down everyone's spines.

"I WOULD, BUT I AM AFRAID I CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN."

"What?" Kirk declared stepping up, "Oh no. Listen here, 'buddy!' We played your damn games, and we did it fair and square! We did our parts, now it's time for you to do yours and send us back home now!"

"HAVE ANY OF YOU WONDERED WHY I BROUGHT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" The All-Master asked, as silence filled the air.

That was a question that nobody had the answer to yet. But the All-Master chuckled, preparing to finish the job to regain all his power.

"AS LEVI BOOLS STATED TO ME AND YOU, I AM AN ANGLE. BUT I AM NOT THE ANGLE HE WAS REFFERING TO. I AM ONE OF PAIN AND SUFFERING!"

With that, black glowing tendrils shot out from his hands, that struck the seven heroes in the chest. Everyone screamed in pain as they felt like they were being killed in a million gruesome ways possible. The All-Master just chuckled at the heroes screams, and the screams of fear from the children in the arena.

"YES!" The All-Master declared as he started to feel more rejuvenated by the second, "YOU WILL BE THE FITTTING SACRIFICE FOR THE REBIRTH OF THE ANGLE OF DEATH!"

But this is where the Angle of Death would make his final mistake. At that second behind him, a lighting bolt struck, which would have been obvious to him, had he not been taking pleasure and thrill of killing for himself.

If he had been, then he wouldn't have been surprised when Levi instinctively grabbed his sword...

...and stabbed it right through the suit of armor and through the Angle of Death's body.

The dark angle screamed in pain and agony, but smacked Levi aside, throwing him into a wall in the arena hard, and knocking him unconscious.

"LEVI!" Carlie screamed, rushing over to help him.

The All-Master lost concentration on the two, and approached them, menacingly, the sword still burried in his chest.

"CHILDREN!" He roared, as Carlie held Levi in her arms tight, crying tears of fear and sadness, "YOU ARE CHILDREN WITH YOUR FOOLISH GAMES!"

But before he could bring down his hand and consign the children to oblivion, he suddenly felt tied up. He tried to break free, but found that he couldn't. Looking behind him, he saw the seven heroes alive and well, Woody being the one to tie the Angle of Death up with Woody's own pull-string.

"Yeah?" Woody asked, sarcastically, "Then I guess you're a hypocrite since it's gonna be a child who ends up saving the day."

With, that, even before the All-Master was struck by the outburst combination of powers, he knew he was royally defeated. So he uttered the last words she would ever hear.

"Well, crap." He said almost sarcastically before the heroes all attacked him at once.

Buzz fired his laser at the All-Master's right shoulder, cutting it off while Kara did the same on the other side using her heat vision. Kirk, setting his phaser to kill, fired a blast that shot the All-Master through his left kneecap. Optimus fired a blast that took out the All-Master's opposite foot. Harry fired a confringo blast, that hit the All-Master in the chest, causing him to cry in pain. Finally, Cap shot his shield at the All-Master's head, which struck the All-Master right in the forehead, causing it to start bleeding. No heroes saw any reason to hold back. The Angle of Death had already claimed the life of an innocent ten-year-old boy, and looked like he was ready to truly take theirs if they did not act now.

However, whereas the All-Master's head seemed to bleed upon contact with Captain America's shield, the rest of his torn body seemed to emit a strong glowing light, similar to when he had first shown his fully-grown form. The Angle of Death let out a scream in pain and rage, and suddenly, the whole planet was engulfed in the white light.

Everyone shielded their eyes, until the blast was over. When it was, everyone looked and saw the All-Master was gone. Then, descending from the heavens was the sword Levi had used to kill the Angle of Death, but there was no sign of his body, meaning one thing.

Everyone erupted into cheers as the heroes all started on congratulating each other.

But then they stopped when Woody pointed out something serious.

"Levi!" He exclaimed pointing to the boy's body which Carlie was still cradling. Everyone ran over there, and looked at Carlie who was now sobbing uncontrollably as she held Levi's body for dear life.

"Oh god!" She cried, looking at the heroes, "Help! Somebody help him!"

The heroes looked at her regrettably showing the girl that there was nothing that could be done.

"No." Carlie said, now turning to Levi's motionless head, "No! Levi! Don't go! I...I love you!"

She kissed his lips and continued to hold him tightly. But whereas Levi got a wish granted that almost turned out to be bad. Carlie was about to get one that was going to turn into something good.

**Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
